


A Load Off The Shoulders

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [131]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Prompt Fic, Skinship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. 'Saemus gives Ashaad a massage, and the bastard enjoys it, especially since he's always so stiff and hunched over a bit.' Saemus does what he can to relieve his friend's tension. He gets an unexpected response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Load Off The Shoulders

Ashaad’s shoulders were like rocks, and not just because both were large, rough and grey. The muscles under his skin were tense and hot, and when Saemus laid hands upon him he almost shivered.

“This shouldn’t hurt,” he said, anxious to reassure his companion.

“I do not fear pain,” Ashaad replied without turning his head.

He began, kneading the Qunari’s hard shoulders with all the strength he had in his arms. Which wasn’t all that much to begin with. But slowly, imperceptibly, the tension began to drain from his friend’s stiff posture, and as it did Ashaad bowed his head to his chest. Saemus took that as a signal, and ran both thumbs down the sides of that mighty neck for a time, coaxing the muscles into relaxation, into surrendering their burden.

For a while, he couldn’t place that strange rumbling sensation under the pads of his fingers, or the low, growling hum in the air, until—

“Ashaad?”

“Yes.”

It stopped.

He couldn’t contain the laughter in his voice. ”Are you _purring?_ ”

“I do not know this word. Are you done with this?”

“Do you want me to continue?” This time, Ashaad turned his head, just a little, and nodded. Saemus smiled, rolled up his sleeves a little, and beat a stout, stacato tattoo on Ashaad’s wide back. It wasn’t long before the drumming was echoed with a rumble under the ribs that spoke of contentment and relief, and trust. It spoke more than any words could, and for the first time in a long while, Saemus found himself content.

**Author's Note:**

> Lookit what Jabberart drew for the fic: <http://jabberart.tumblr.com/post/24040095659/because-maybethings-writes-beautiful-things-that>


End file.
